


Autism!!! on Ice

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [29]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Katsuki Yuuri, Autistic Otabek Altin, Canon Character of Color, Canon Queer Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Ableism, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Two Shot, autism acceptance month, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: A pair of ficlets featuring two of my autistic headcanons for Yuri on Ice!!![Prompt 25: Freebie]





	1. Yuuri (Victor/Yuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Yuuri has sensory issues regarding food, and Victor is supportive.

He isn’t saying he has a restricted diet… okay, maybe he is. After all, he is a grown adult, yet Yuuri struggles with eating a wide variety of foods. What with his sensory issues around the taste and texture of food, he finds it rather difficult to find foods he can actually eat. And so when Yuuri finds things he can eat (such as the amazingly wonderful pork cutlet bowl) without feeling sick, he eats them a lot, over and over again. So, yeah, he does have a restricted diet, but that isn’t the worst thing in the world.

And, besides, it isn’t like anyone he knows minds (well, Yurio sometimes calls him childish for being very unadventurous with food, but Yuuri knows he is just teasing) that Yuuri only eats a few foods. He knows for certain that Victor finds it positively endearing, doing his usual things like kissing Yuuri and making comments about how adorable he finds him in public and embarrassing Yuuri who still isn’t used to all of these public displays of affection – you know, that sort of thing.

“You don’t think it makes me pathetic, Victor?” Yuuri says one night, sitting in bed beside Victor in their hotel room. They are in Pyong-Chang for a competition, and are still eating room service food in their room. He couldn’t find anything he liked on the menu, so Yuuri ordered plain rice and pork.

Victor looks at him. “Nyet. Where did you get that idea?” He puts his arm around Yuuri, pulling his fiancé close. “It doesn’t matter that your pallet is not the most… adventurous. As long as you get your nutrients and stay in shape for skating, who cares?”

Yuuri smiles, all of his self-doubt draining away. He kisses Victor. “Thank you, Victor.”


	2. Otabek (Otabek/Yurio)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Otabek struggles with social skills.

Apparently, a lot of people find his behaviour robotic. In fact, some people have started to refer to him as a robot, and Otabek finds it strangely upsetting. Not understanding what this even means, a rather confused Otabek turns to Yuri, his partner. Suddenly very conscious of how stiffly he walks, Otabek locates Yuri sitting beside the ice rink with his legs propped up, half asleep.

“Yuri?” he says.

Yuri must be more asleep than he thought, because he gets no response.

“Yuri?”

Still no response. But then he smiles (it is the same sort of smile he always has a small one with not much movement of his face; Otabek just smiles like this, giving him a flat affect, and he wonders if that might be part of the robotic thing too), realising what will get Yuri’s attention.

“Yurio!”

Yuri sits bolt upright, his eyes widen. He rounds on Otabek and yells, “Don’t call me that!”

Upon realising that it is only Otabek, Yuri slouches in his seat again and tries to look nonchalant.

Still smiling, Otabek says, “You were falling asleep. I guess I found a good way to get your attention.”

“Whatever,” Yuri says, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

Otabek sits down beside him, and glances at Yuuri as he does a practise skate around the rink. “Can I ask you something?”

Yuri shrugs, not succeeding in an attempt at stifling a yawn. “Sure.”

“Well… have you noticed that some people call my behaviour robotic?”

Yuri glances at him. There is an almost sympathetic expression on his face. “I have. Are you wondering why they have chosen to call you that?”

He nods, watching Yuuri finish his skate and rush off of the rink, pulling Victor into a kiss. “Yes.”

“From my understanding, the reason is simple. They consider you to have limited social skills and a flat affect, leaving them believing the only thing they can compare you to is a robot. And considering that they know about your autism, the only justification behind this is ableism.” For his entire little speech, Yuri’s tone gets sharper and his expression more angry. By the end, his fists are clenched. “If it is offending you as much as me, I think we should get them to stop it. How about you?”

Otabek stares at Yuri, stunned. The realisation that his autistic traits are what people are mocking (even in a friendly way) makes him rather upset. He sighs, but some of that negativity is already disappearing when he looks at Yuri again. His boyfriend, the teen who doesn’t seem to care about anything but winning gold, is furious about how people treat Otabek.

And he wishes he could properly express his gratitude. As nasty as they are, the jokes about him being somewhat robotic do have a point; Otabek does struggle socially, often coming across flat with limited mannerisms. And he does struggle to show affection for people without it appearing fake. It is like his emotions are all so strong inside his head, but Otabek has massive problems expressing them.

But he still leans closer to Yuri, and tentatively puts his arm around him. And he gives Yuri one of his small smiles and says, “Thank you, Yuri. I would love that.”

To his amusement, Yuri blushes slightly and smiles. “It isn’t a problem, ‘Bek. I don’t want people making cruel remarks about you. You’re my boyfriend, after all.”

Still smiling, partly from Yuri’s rare use of a nickname he has for him, Otabek presses a quick kiss to Yuri’s lips. “Thank you.”

The moment is ruined when Victor comes over, grinning and gushing about how adorable they look, and Yuri swears at Victor. But Otabek keeps on smiling, so glad to have a boyfriend like Yuri.


End file.
